


A Helping Hand With and a Side of Tamaranean Butt

by RandomRandomRR



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, Rimming, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRandomRR/pseuds/RandomRandomRR
Summary: Beast Boy is injured, and Starfire is here to help! Cliche, I know. However, if you are into somewhat naive super heroines getting coerced into having anal sex with their hurt comrades, this pretty much hits all those bases.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Starfire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Helping Hand With and a Side of Tamaranean Butt

It was a sweltering Tuesday in the middle of one of the worst heat waves ever to hit Jump City. Beast Boy slouched back on the couch in the tower’s main room; all sprawled out and trying his best to cool off. He sighed in boredom. His fellow Titans had gone out on a mission without him, and Starfire elected to stay behind to care for his needs. He was currently confined to his human form so as not to disrupt his healing process; something that was much quicker for him than a normal person. It would only take about a week for the bones in his arms to fully heal, however, until then, he was out of action.

“Would you like to consume some globnar with me!?” Starfire cheerily shouted as she popped over the couch with a dish in hand. Beast Boy couldn’t help but jump.

“Ah! I think I’m good Starfire. I’m just gonna sit here and try to cool off.” Beast Boy said in a slightly depressed manner. 

Starfire frowned in response, then quickly swallowed her entire dish, including the dish it was on. 

“Are you in pain?” The tall tamaranean asked.

“Not really…” Beast Boy responded.

Starfire hovered over the couch and plopped down opposite of him. At this point Beast Boy had his eyes shut and he was trying to relax. Starfire watched him closely and then decided to mimic him.

“Uhhg! It’s just way too hot! I thought we had AC in this place!?” Beast Boy thought to himself. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the spread legs of Starfire on full display in front of him.

Beast Boy jumped a little, and a sudden prickle of electricity shot down his spine. No panties. It was full-on vaginal exposure from Starfire! He was flabbergasted. Why wasn’t she wearing panties!? His thoughts screamed. He knew it was wrong to eye his friend and fellow Titan. However, how could any teenage boy possibly dissuade themselves from gazing upon such a beautiful pink pussy. He got a good solid minute in before Starfire let out a yawn and suddenly stretched her limbs out. She then promptly stood up and straitened her skirt; a skirt that was WAY too short to be wearing nothing under them.

Beast Boy was quick to reposition himself back to the way he was. However, there was one issue with this. And that was his erect penis now tenting his pants. There was no hiding that one.

“Beast Boy!” Starfire shrieked, causing the erect Titan to jolt.

“Wh-what!?” Beast Boy responded in surprise. He looked at Starfire, but quickly saw that she was looking down at his lower body.

“You are being most inappropriate!” Starfire sternly stated, acting flustered.

Beast Boy quickly caught on to what she was so freaked out about and he let out a deep sigh.

“Says the girl who spreads her legs in front of me and DOESN’T wear any panties!” Beast Boy shot back.

Starfire suddenly had a very confused look on her face.

“Starfire, if you do that in front of a boy, of course this is going to happen.” Beast Boy used both arms to emphasize his erection.

“It was… my fault?” Starfire asked. “I was just wanting to be ‘cooled-off’ as well.”

There was a brief silence. Beast Boy knew Starfire could handle a wide range of temperature extremes without issue. Before he could bring that up however, Starfire suddenly hopped up into the air.

“I shall go dress in the proper attire immediately!” Starfire stated and began to hover away.

“Wait Starfire!” Beast Boy abruptly shouted, his heart then skipped a beat. His thoughts were now filled with the lewd imaginings of a typical teenage boy.

“It’s okay Starfire. We’re great friends after-all, right? There’s nothin’ wrong with a little nudity among friends, right?” Beast Boy tensed as he spoke. His penis jolted slightly.

Starfire turned around with a bewildered look on her face. That quickly tuned into her signature grin. “No! Of course not!” She quickly turned around and sat back down on the couch.

Beast Boy made no effort to hide his erection, and Starfire made no effort to hide her distant examination of it. Another dirty idea quickly formulated within Beast Boy’s head. “Could I get her to do something about it?” He thought to himself.

“These casts can be such a bother. I can barely move my arms and hands at all…” Beast boy said then paused, sneakily eyeing Starfire. He was hoping she would get the “hint.”

“Do… you require my assistance with something?” Starfire’s eyes were still fixated on Beast Boy’s crotch.

Beast Boy gulped. It was do or die time.

“It’s pretty uncomfortable like this; and with my arms the way they are, I can’t get it out.” He said.

“Get what out?” Starfire asked, somewhat in a daze.

“You’re staring at it.” Beast Boy quickly responded.

Starfire let out an “eep!” then swiftly looked away. “I meant no disrespect!” She promptly stated.

“It’s fine, just come over here and help me pull my pants down.” Beast Boy instructed nonchalantly. In truth, he was incredibly nervous, and he knew that it was very likely that she would totally freak out at the request. 

“Such a thing would be most indecent for the main hall of this Tower!” Starfire seriously retorted.

“Hypocrite!” Beast Boy smirked at her. He expected that reaction out of her.

“Hypo… crite? What does that mean?” Starfire quickly inquired.

“It means that you somehow think it is okay to expose yourself, but not for me to do the same. Aren’t we friends Starfire? Nudity isn’t that big of a deal, right?” Beast Boy had a nervous grin on his face. Starfire appeared to fall into deep thought on the subject.

“But, you are erect. Isn’t that a sign that you wish to mate? Is… Is that your intention? To attempt to mate with me?” Starfire now had a very serious look on her face.

“No! No no no! (YES!) Not at all! It just hurts a bit. You don’t have to help if you don’t want to… I’ll manage… somehow. Somehow, I’ll manage through this pain.” Beast Boy acted hurt.

“O-okay…” Starfire whispered. “I do not wish to see you suffer.”

“That’s wonderful! Now come over here and free willy!” Beast Boy joked whilst emphasizing his groin.

“Free willy? Who is willy?” Starfire asked confused as she stood up.

Beast Boy hid his annoyance from Starfire’s display of complete ignorance of human pop culture. He was in a forgiving mood though, as this hot babe was about to undress him. 

“Just unbuckle my belt and pull my pants down.” He said.

Starfire brought her hands to Beast Boy’s belt buckle and unlatched it. Her hand brush lightly on his hard tip in the process, causing them both to jump a bit. After a brief pause, she continued.

“Yeah. There we go. It’s already starting to feel a little better. Get my boxers as well. Oh yeah… there we go.” Beast Boy praised Starfire for her efforts.

The female Titan lowered slightly as she gently pulled Beast Boy’s pants down. Suddenly! *THWAK!!!* Beast Boy’s hard green cock sprung up from his waist band and hit Starfire square on her nose. She couldn’t help but jump back and squeal in surprise.

“BWAHAHAHAHHAHAH!” Beast Boy laughed. Even in this situation he couldn’t help himself. “Ah… thanks babe…” He said and sat back down on the couch with his long green cock throbbing proudly out in the open. Starfire became silent. As she stood there, she couldn’t help but stare at the large appendage.

A few seconds passed as Beast Boy contemplated his next move. “Starfire… would you mind stroking it for me? I can’t really do it myself.” Beast Boy had a pouty look on his face. “I’m sure you’ve given Robin a few strokes before, right?”

Starfire was silent but shook her head side to side, still in a bewildered state.

“No? Oh. That’s a shame. I bet he doesn’t want to burden you with his own pain. He really is a nice guy, isn’t he?” Beast Boy casually stated.

There was another long pause.

“It sure is pretty hard. Wish I could do something about it, but, well, my arms…” Beast Boy said and raised both arms slightly.

Starfire continued to stare in silence, however she did shuffle slightly.

Beast Boy let out a loud shrug. She obviously wasn’t getting the “hint,” so he decided to make it clear what his intentions were.

“Listen Star, I could really use your help here. Would you grab ahold of it and pump it for me please?” Beast Boy hoped that was clear enough.

Starfire’s mouth shot open in surprise, however, her face then took on an appearance of uncertainty. Was she really considering it?

“Listen babe, just think of it as practice. I’ll teach you how to make Robin as happy as possible. We’ll keep it a little secret between us, I promise.” Beast Boy said, continuing to coax the beautiful, albeit naïve tameranean.

“I-I’ll try it.” Starfire softly responded as she knelt down and brought her hand inches from Beast Boy’s erection.

“Oh, thank you so much Starfire! I promise to make it up to you. Now, do exactly as I say, and you’ll know what to do with Robin.” Beast Boy explained.

The young and seemingly naïve heroine grasped onto Beast Boy’s shaft. The young male titan could not help but let out a tiny groan from the external stimulation. “Finally!” His thoughts screamed at him. Ever since the formation of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy had wanted to flat-out fuck Starfire and Raven. Now, here he was, Starfire’s hand now finally gripping his cock. It was a start.

“Nice and hard, isn’t it?” Beast Boy remarked.

“It is… It is also quite warm.” Starfire responded.

“It sure is. Be sure to lube it up before you get started.” Beast Boy ordered. 

“Lube it up?” She asked looking up at him. Her curious eyes and blushing face got Beast Boy’s libido going in full swing.

“Yeah, I don’t see anything near us that will work, so you will just have to put it in your mouth and get it wet. That should do the trick.” Beast Boy suggested nervously. He expected a negative reaction from the girl, but she simply leaned forward and swiftly sucked his tip into her mouth.

“!!! … Oh yeah! That’s it! Avoid the teeth. There you go! You’re doing great! Wh-what!? Star!” Beast Boy whimpered and tensed up as Starfire immediately throated every inch he had to offer. She sealed her lips tightly around his base and looked up at Beast Boy with a look that asked: “Is this how it’s supposed to be done?” He gave a VERY approving nod.

“H-hot! That’s so hot! Damn! That’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! And it feels so good too Starfire!” Beast Boy exhaled.

Sucking tightly onto the base of Beast Boy’s shaft, Starfire ascended to his tip, then descended, repeating the process while being sure to provide as much saliva as she could. After a few motions, she popped her lips off his gleaming tip and quickly brought her hand back to his wet cock. She then started a slow pump, testing the waters before she gradually sped up.

“Starfire… This seriously can’t be your first time! This is the work of a pro! You’re an artist!” Beast Boy commented while relaxing and enjoying his fellow Titan’s motions.

Starfire smiled brightly at the compliment. However, she again grew serious as she focused on her pumping of Beast Boy’s cock.

“It’s getting close babe. Keep going like that and I’m gonna blow a MASSIVE load!” Beast Boy warned. Starfire did not slow down.

“Oh yeah… There it is… You’re just too good! Oh god! Yes! YES!!!” Beast boy tensed raising his hips. “St-Star, hurry! Suck on the tip! Suck on the tip!”

Starfire began to panic. Unsure of what to do, she instinctively followed Beast Boy’s orders and quickly sealed her lips firmly around the glans of his cock.

*SPLURRRRRRRT!!!*

“OH YEsssssssSSSSSSS!” Beast Boy screamed loudly as he looked down into Starfire eyes. She appeared quite surprised but continued sucking on his tip as he spewed into her mouth. Eventually his long orgasm came to an end and Starfire removed herself from his cock.

“That was incredible. You’re the best Star!” Beast Boy gasped. He was out of breath.

Starfire’s cheeks were currently puffed out; nearly overflowing with the voluminous murky load. 

Beast Boy suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for pushing her into this. However, there was something very odd about her complicity. “Surely it wouldn’t be that easy to convince her to do this, right? Perhaps…” He thought to himself. “Perhaps he could go even further with her.” 

Starfire clenched her eyes and…

*GULP!*

The girl downed the entire load in one go, then loudly exhaled.

“Gahhhhhhh…. That tastes most… unique.” Starfire commented.

The look on Beast Boy’s face was one of astonishment at the sight. His cock throbbed once again with renewed vigor. Starfire quickly noticed that her actions had failed to alleviate her comrade’s erection.

“It remains as hard as ever? Did I do it incorrectly?” The female Titan inquired.

“No, you were perfect… It’s just… It might take a little bit more work to get it to go down.” Beast Boy responded.

Starfire stood up. “Shall I do it again?” She suggested.

An idea popped in Beast Boy’s head. He might as well try to take it to the next level. He knew he had to play his cards right. Beast Boy let out a long sigh. “I’m not sure Star, I think it might take a little more than you’re willing to give.”

The two Titan’s looked at each other for a brief second in silence. Starfire then let out a huff of obvious disapproval.

“I refuse! I know what you are going to ask of me. And I will NOT have…” Starfire paused for a moment blushing deeply. She then turned away from Beast Boy. “I will NOT have SEXUAL INTERCOURSE with YOU! It would be a betrayal of Robin AND my people’s principles!”

A grin formed on Beast Boy’s face as he eyed up Starfire’s skirt-covered butt. Just hearing her say the word “sex” lit a fire inside of him.

“I’m not asking for that…” Beast Boy paused for a bit as the teenage tameranean glared over her shoulder at him. “Perhaps we could do something that is not sex, but, you know, something kind of like it?” He smiled nervously.

Starfire turned to face him. “What… do you mean?”

A brief silenced ensued as Beast Boy’s cock continued throbbing between them.

“Let’s start by doing something simple.” Beast Boy said then paused for a bit.

“First, come over here.” Beast Boy motioned to the floor in front of him.

Starfire hesitated for a moment, glaring at the boy. However, she eventually turned around and made her way over to him. 

“Now, let’s try this…” Beast Boy slouched further down on the couch with his hard cock resting on his belly.

“Sit on it.” Beast Boy then ordered.

Starfire glared at him.

“I’m not asking you to put it in, just, you know, turn around and sit on it… Pretty please.” Beast Boy requested with a nervous smile.

A conflicted look formed on Starfire’s face as she appeared to be considering it.

“Very well… I hope this will truly help you… I still do find this most inappropriate!” Starfire chided and began to turn and face away from him.

“W-wait!” Beast Boy blurted out randomly. Starfire, now confused, looked right at him. 

“You should take your skirt off.” Beast Boy suggested.

“What? Why should I do that?” Starfire asked with a glaring look.

“It will get in the way.” Beast Boy answered smiling nervously.

Starfire appeared uneasy with the request as she hesitated. However, after a moment, she turned away then gradually brought her hands to waist. She then fiddled with her belt for a moment and then proceeded to descend her skirt down her legs.

“This is most embarrassing…” Starfire said quietly.

“Haha! Nice pun Star!” Beast Boy said, hoping to get the girl’s spirits up slightly. She didn’t get it, but continued on anyway.

“There! Now what shall I do?” Starfire almost shouted in a tense flustered manner.

Beast Boy’s eyes gazed eagerly upon the two perky butt cheeks that Starfire was now fully displaying to him. They were a perfect match for her tall, thin, amazonian body, and he wanted to touch them more than anything.

“Have a seat!” Beast Boy said as he motioned his casted arms and spread his legs.

Starfire hesitated at first, but still backed up and began to lower bare butt down towards Beast Boy’s member. She placed her hands on his knees as she descended the last few inches, gradually enveloping his cock within the crack of her ass.

“Niiiiice…” Beast Boy sighed as Starfire fully seated herself on his groin. He was so close now; he could feel the girl’s pussy on his balls.

“Uh oh…” He suddenly commented.

“Is… Is there something wrong?” Starfire asked nervously.

“We probably should lube things up a bit again.” Beast Boy answered.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance. Starfire began to ascend only to be stopped by Beast Boy part way.

“Great idea Star!” He shouted, quickly leaning forward. He then shoved his face into Starfire’s ass.

“EEEEEEP!!!” Starfire squealed in surprise. She quickly bolted forward into the air.

“W-w-w-WHAT do you think YOU are doing!?” Starfire growled at him.

Beast Boy had a nervous smile on his face.

“I was going to… ya know… lick your butt… to lube it up.” Beast Boy responded sheepishly. 

“That is most UNSANITARY Beast Boy!” Starfire glared at him.

“Not at all for a babe as hot as you!” Beast Boy complimented.

At this point, Starfire didn’t even know what to say in response to that. After a brief silence between the two Titan’s, she let out a long sigh.

“Very well… However! From now on you better give me a warning before you do such strange things!” Starfire sternly ordered, eliciting an eager nod from Beast Boy in compliance.

Starfire returned to Beast Boy and slowly bent over in front of him. Without hesitation, he dove face-first into her cheeks once again, eliciting another squeal from the girl. He started low, his tongue just barely touching the base of her soft pussy. From there, he ascended slowly, eventually hitting Starfire’s back door. Her anus puckered tightly as Beast Boy lavished it with his tongue, focusing on tasting every little wrinkle on and around the tightly clenched hole.

“B-Beast Boy…” Starfire whimpered softly. “That place… please, that is enough… please. That is most dirty.”

Hearing her voice quiver slightly caused Beast Boy’s cock to pulse with unyielding vigor. A gob of warm precum spat from his tip, hitting the girl square on her naval. He focused his tongue on his female friend’s backdoor for several more seconds before finally ascending up the remainder of her now wet crack. Beast Boy let out a loud gasp as he pulled away from Starfire’s ass. He took a few deep breaths, then dove right back in. For the better part of a minute, Beast Boy assaulted the depths of Starfire’s crack, and the young tameranean couldn’t help but shake and whimper from it. Once he had finished, Starfire appeared short on breath. Her butt was now dripping wet.

The two Titans were in somewhat of a daze, as they remained motionless for a few seconds; taking in what they had just done.

“Did you like that Star?” Beast Boy cooed as he eyed a dribble of juice falling from her labia. 

There was a brief pause for a bit before Starfire could collect her thoughts. “I’ve never felt anything like that before. How could something so dirty feel so…” Starfire stopped before finishing her description.

“Awesome!?” Beast Boy enthusiastically finished for her.

Starfire didn’t respond but simply placed her hands upon Beast Boy’s knees. She then lowered her rear down onto Beast Boy’s dick as before; embracing it between her cheeks.

“That’s it. It’s nice and wet now…” Beast Boy gasped. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

There was another pause. It was clear Starfire was unsure as to what Beast Boy meant. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of annoyance. Starfire’s naiveite was both a blessing and curse for a boy in his position.

“Just uh, you know, start rubbing your butt up and down on my dick.” Beast Boy said with a hint of impatience.

“Oh, I see!” Starfire promptly replied and began to motion her rear as instructed.

It was a lovely sight; Starfire’s two perky butt cheeks cradling his throbbing cock, whilst gently gliding up and down it.

“Yes! THAT’S IT STAR! Work it babe!” Beast Boy Gasped.

Starfire’s two orange globes were doing heavenly work on Beast Boy’s cock. There was a wet slicking sound each time she made her motions and this made the boy’s cock pulse all that much harder. The buttjob went on for a good couple minutes as the two titans let out gasps that echoed in the large silent room. Beast Boy then decided to step things up another notch.

“You’re doing great! Your butt is amazing Star!” Beast Boy complimented loudly.

“Are you close?” Starfire asked.

“Almost… Although, we might need to make one small change.” He paused.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Starfire looked back over her shoulder at Beast Boy. A small hint of annoyance showing on her face. Beast Boy responded with a big, nervous grin, trying his best to hide his perverted intentions.

“It’ll get pretty messy if I cum like this.” Beast Boy quickly explained. “Could you get up and suck on it for a bit again? You know… To lube it up?”

Starfire let out a sigh, but quickly did as she was told. Jumping up, spinning around, and swiftly throating the hard, green shaft. This was becoming a trying test of how much of Beast Boy’s bullshit she could put up with. As for Beast Boy himself, the sudden deepthroating of his cock nearly made him cum.

“That’s great babe, now turn around sit down again. Do it slowly this time.” Beast Boy’s words shook slightly.

Doing as she was instructed, Starfire once again spun around, placed her hands on Beast Boy’s knees. She then lowered her naked rear again. She did so slowly, just as she was told to do, and her descent continued as normal until she felt something suddenly press onto her asshole.

“W-what IS THAT!?” Starfire shouted in surprise, jumping into the air and turning around.

“Uhhh… My dick?” Beast Boy responded with a nervous laugh.

“That THING nearly entered MY… MY BEHIND!” Starfire shouted angrily at the boy.

“I know, I was, uhhh… going to put it in there.” Beast Boy quickly replied, his heart skipping a beat as he prepared to be slapped, punched, or incinerated by Starfire. Probably all three.

“What!? Why would you try to do THAT!?” Starfire asked aggressively whilst glaring at him.

“Well, I figured that we could avoid making a big mess that way. If we put it in your butt, we could avoid making a mess when I cum inside of it. Also, this still isn’t technically sex, so, it shouldn’t be a problem!” Beast Boy explained with his trademark smile of extreme nervousness.

Starfire was quiet for a moment, then she let out a sigh. “Do you seriously not know what that hole is for? What is wrong with you?” She asked with coldness in her voice.

Beast Boy smiled. “Uh, yeah, we’ve all got one Starfire.” Beast Boy laughed. This confused the girl even further.

“Even still, despite knowing that, you wish to enter it? That is most unsanitary Beast Boy!” The teenage tameranean continued.

At this point, Beast Boy was not sure if Starfire would follow through with his idea. However…

“It has become quite apparent to me that you are taking advantage of me Beast Boy!” Starfire stated then paused for a moment. “I hold no sexual attraction towards you, but I do consider you my dear friend. If you promise me that you will end it at this, then I will permit you entry into... there. But just this one time!”

Beast Boy gulped, then smiled brightly. “You’re the best friend I could ever ask for Starfire! I promise, this will be the end of it.” He stated as his cock throbbed at maximum hardness with anticipation.

Beast Boy remained silent as he took in the glorious sight of his female friend once again turning around and lowering her naked butt. Using her hand, Starfire took hold of Beast Boy’s shaft, then guided his tip to her anus. 

“This still feels most immoral.” Starfire said as she attempted to lower herself onto the dick. She was having difficulty relaxing. Something Beast Boy quickly noticed.

“I’ve heard that it makes it easier to put it in there if you push out.” Beast Boy suggested.

Almost immediately Beast Boy felt his cock become enveloped by the warm and tight confines of Starfire’s butthole. The girl swiftly placed her hands on Beast Boy’s knees as she attempted to balance herself and accustomize to the bizarre feeling of anal penetration. Letting out a sigh, she began to lower herself slowly.

Inch by inch, Beast Boy felt his cock gradually ascend into heaven. Not only was he finally having his long sought-after fuck session with one of his female teammates, but it was going to be anal. What more could a horny teenager ask for? It was more than a dream come true. The view was perfect, allowing him full visual access to Starfire’s dilating butthole as it swallowed more of his cock. It took a little time, but Starfire eventually came to a rest on Beast Boy’s crotch, now engulfing her fellow Titan’s cock entirely within the confines of her tight warm rectum.

“Ah yessss… That’s the stuff.” Beast Boy softly moaned.

Starfire felt a plethora of emotions ranging from a sense of immoral betrayal and guilt to satisfaction and joy for helping her friend in need. However, there was also something else that she was feeling. Something that was new to her. It wasn’t a bad feeling per say, just different.

“B-Beast Boy…” Starfire whimpered as she finally allowed the entire weight of her body to rest upon Beast Boy’s lap. The girl’s words brought Beast Boy back from his pleasure trip.

“What’s up?” He asked gently. In a way, asking Starfire that question felt slightly bizarre given his cock was currently up her ass.

“It feels most strange.” The tameranean princess responded.

“Does it hurt?” Beast Boy quickly inquired, now feeling a slight tinge of guilt for coercing her into this.

“No. Not really. It’s just…” Starfire cut herself off as she began to ascend. Beast Boy thought that she was going to back out of the whole thing. However…

“What is this I am feeling?” Starfire asked herself. She then lowered back down Beast Boy’s long shaft, eliciting a soft moan from both. This motion then repeated itself, becoming more pronounced as Starfire focused on this strange new feeling. She was gradually losing herself to it. Her hole... The hole that she had only ever used to defecate from up to this point, felt strangely… good. 

“That’s it babe. Do it just like that.” Beast Boy cooed as Starfire slowly anal fucked herself onto his cock.

Beast Boy was as hard as ever, and Starfire’s tight asshole was doing wonders to it. It took a little time, but eventually Starfire found a more effective position to ride her comrade. She spread Beast Boy’s legs apart and forced him to slouch further down, his rear now barely situated on the edge of the seat. With her friend’s cock now at the perfect level, Starfire placed her hands on her own knees and began to get more intense with her motions. Starfire was a tall girl, and her long legs coupled with her endurance made her a natural rider in this position. Beast Boy wasn’t about to stop her, that’s for sure. The bouncing butt was currently giving him the ride of his life.

The common room of Titan Tower gradually filled with the rhythmic sound of colliding flesh. Something that should have been reserved for more private quarters. Yet here were two Teen Titans fully engaging in anal sex on the very couch where they normally sit and watch movies together. The openness of their lewd activities was certainly not lost on them. Indeed, it was making this random and spontaneous buttfuck that much more exciting.

“Ah! AHHH! This feeling! What is this feeling!?” Starfire groaned loudly as she bounced herself faster and harder.

“Ah! Wait! YES! There it is! RIGHT THERE!” Starfire screamed, growing louder and more enthusiastic with both her actions and her words.

At this point, Beast Boy was holding on for dear life. He had not expected his friend to become so fervent and forceful in her motions; she was almost acting like an animal in a deep heat. At this rate, the boy was beginning to think he might end up with a few more broken bones, this time in his pelvic region. How would he explain that one to the rest of the team? Starfire’s tameranean strength and stamina were literally out of this world; it would be reasonable to assume that her libido would be as well once it hit full swing.

One second of time now equaled roughly three bounces from tip to base. Starfire was now beyond lost when it came to any sense of decency. Her butt was a blur. A switch had been unexpectedly flipped inside of her. To her this felt as though she was scratching an itch she didn’t even know she had. An itch that was hidden deep inside of her rear, and right now Beast Boy’s cock was scratching it perfectly. She wanted more, she needed more. She kicked her legs out to the sides a little further, her boots clacking loudly on the hard floor as she did this. This was it, the perfect position.

It was almost time. Beast Boy felt that familiar feeling growing in his loins. His orgasm was imminent as Starfire’s tight asshole repeatedly devoured his entire length, sliding up and down it at superhuman speeds. Nothing compared to this. This was in pure ecstasy. He quickly tensed as he felt his first rope of cum shoot up his shaft and expel itself deep into Starfire’s ass. The girl remained oblivious to the fact that he was currently cumming inside of her as she continued wailing her rear onto him. Beast Boy flexed almost every muscle in his body, raising his hips to meet with Starfire’s ass in several quick, loud fleshy collisions as he continued unloading into her.

“Oh fuck! Fuck yes!!” Beast Boy yelled.

The ride was exhilarating; the entire experience incomparable to any previous one for the young male Titan. Rope after rope of cum, nearly a dozen of them, were each being blown directly into the depths of Starfire’s tight butt. He never wanted it to stop. No horny teenage boy would. However, all good things must come to an end, and the high of orgasm begin to slowly fade for the young male Titan. The smile of ultimate pleasure gradully faded from his face. Starfire wasn’t slowing down. 

Starfire flexed her asshole even tighter and rode Beast Boy’s cock harder. Needless to say, Beast Boy was not enjoying the ride now. The tip of his cock was now in a state of post-orgasmic ultra-sensitivity. Heaven quickly turned into hell as the idea of a refractory period was almost certainly something Starfire was ignorant of. Even if she did, her current state of mind surely wouldn’t allow her to realize that what she was doing to her friend was extremely uncomfortable for him.

“St-Star! Star! Wait! Stop! Slow down! STOP! Wait! STARFIREEE!!! Aghhh!!!!” Beast Boy shouted helplessly as his extremely sensitive cock was endlessly tortured by Starfire’s tight, unyielding depths. 

Starfire showed no signs of stopping as her thoughts where now set to a single goal: To scratch this itch inside of her. She was hooked. Beyond hooked. This was absolute addiction. Never had she ever felt such a need as this desire to scratch this itch. And scratch it she did, completely oblivious to her friend’s cries for mercy. There was no outside world, there was only this cock sliding in and out of her asshole. The only thing that mattered to her was this feeling. Starfire groaned louder and deeper, generating even harsher thrusts; relentlessly sawing the cock in and out of her rear. Something was coming. She felt it growing inside of her. That familiar feeling of when she would lie there restless in her own bed, spreading her legs wide and rubbing herself. This feeling was different though; it felt like it came from deeper inside. It felt more powerful. And she knew that it would take a great amount of effort to bring it forth.

Beast Boy was now a whimpering mess. He was doing everything he could short of transforming to get this girl off his dick. Yet, he was powerless. If only he could transform, he could easily turn into a small insect and quickly escape. His injuries denied him this option though. And being stuck as he was now, he knew he could not do anything to match Starfire’s tameranean strength. It was at this point that Beast Boy finally accepted that he was not going anywhere, that he was going to be forced to endure this post-orgasmic torture session. Perhaps this was, in a certain way, poetic justice for tricking the girl into doing this. Of course, the only thing he was thinking about was how to get Starfire to stop. Yet he knew she wouldn’t. She seemingly couldn’t. This was going to last as long as she wanted.

The sounds of colliding naked flesh echoed ever louder through the main hall. The buttfuck session had now reached its fifth minute from the moment of initial penetration and Starfire’s body glistened and dribbled with sweat as she relentlessly struggled to reach her own climax. Beast Boy felt numb. Everything felt wrong, his cock, his body, his mind. 

“Is she going to kill me? Is this what impending death feels like?” Beast Boy’s thoughts raced. Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality by the sound of Starfire’s boots once again clacking loudly onto the floor as the girl maintained her position. Her breath grew shorter and her grunts more forceful. Suddenly, she slammed herself down onto Beast Boy’s cock and rested there for a split second longer than usual as her asshole clenched around his base. She ascended slightly slower than normal then brutally slammed herself back down once again. After a few more similar motions, Starfire let out high pitched squeal and finally came to a full stop. Her body shook and spasmed with her hole clenching and releasing in tandem. 

An unexpected bolt of electricity shot through Beast Boy’s exhausted body as this scene played out on his lap. In what could only be described as a forced orgasm, Beast Boy immediately let out a second volley of cum deep into Starfire’s butt as she remained seated on his lap. It felt good. Though, it was more of a sense of relief than orgasmic pleasure. Both Titan’s sat there gasping for air. Neither had ever done anything like this before in their lives. This was an entirely new and intense experience for both of them.

After about a minute of rest, Starfire slowly slid off of Beastboy. She stood and turned around, looking at his softening erection. 

“Does it feel better now?” The female Titan asked.

Beast Boy didn’t respond as he sat there in a daze.

END  
\-----

Author’s Notes:

This is another story from a while back that I wrote. I know that some within the Teen Titan fandom don’t really like Beast Boy, but I certainly hope that his inclusion didn’t take away from the story too much! Also, this is easily one of my tamer tales, as it mainly just involves two people having anal sex. My other Teen Titan stories tend to involve some futanari content as well as things like loli, shota, and even some watersports and scat. They also tend to primarily focus on Raven and Starfire. I am hesitant to share them here at the moment because of their more extreme nature. However, if there is interest, I might consider it. Feel free to let me know in the comments if you are!

Also, I changed the ending to this story. The original one seemed to catch people off guard and worked as a turnoff for some. It originally featured Starfire relaxing a little too much after her climax and accidently urinating onto the floor. She then goes into a comedic frenzy trying to clean it up as more urine escapes from her as well as Beast Boy’s cum from her ass. Upon editing this story for posting here, I decided that it felt out of place and simply removed it.


End file.
